Rifleman (NOTD 2)
Description The Rifleman is the average squad member of the UGC Marine Corps. However, they are far from mediocre. Well trained, disciplined and loyal - they are testament to the effectiveness of the Marine Corps. They are capable of conducting multiple infantry roles, including the highly offensive, defensive crowd control, and reconnaissance. In addition they are equipped with Power Armor Combat Suits that are the best the military can offer its soldiers. They are versatile, tough and deadly. =Combat= Abilities 'Under-slung Shotgun' * Ability Name: Underslung Shotgun * Ability Button Description: '''Deals 100 damage to enemies within a cone. * '''Ability Cost: 15 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 8 Seconds * Ability Filters: Ground, Air * Ability Range: 9 * Effect: '''Deals 100 damage to enemies within the area of effect. Adapt Nova's Penetrating Blast ability from the Hellfire shotgun. * '''Visuals: '''See Effect. * '''Transient: No * Hotkey: Q Talents (Under-slung Shotgun) * Talent Name: Crowd Pleaser ** Talent Description: '''Restores 1 Energy per enemy hit. ** '''Effect: '''Underslung Shotgun restores 1 Energy per damaged enemy. HE Grenade inherits the same upgrade. * '''Talent Name: Two-Step Goodbye ** Talent Description: '''The ability gains an additional charge. ** '''Effect: '''Underslung Shotgun becomes an ability with 2 charges, with charges generating every 8 seconds. Ability usage cooldown is 0.25 seconds. HE Grenade inherits the same upgrade. * '''Talent Name: Big Game Hunting ** Talent Description: '''Increases damage by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases Underslung Shotgun's damage from 100 to 150. HE Grenade's damage is increased from 200 to 300. '''Sticky Bomb * Ability Name: Sticky Bomb * Ability Button Description: '''Throw a grenade that deals 400 damage (+50% vs Armored) to a single target over 4 seconds. * '''Ability Cost: 30 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 16 Seconds * Ability Filters: Ground, Air * Ability Range: '''9 * '''Effect: '''Deals 50 (+25 vs Armored) damage every 0.50 seconds for 4 seconds. * '''Visuals: '''Uses the throwing animation. Projectile: MiraHorner_Hellion_BasicGrenade_Coop_Missile.m3 Damage over time: Colossus_FireBeam_Impact.m3 * '''Transient: '''No * '''Hotkey: W Talents (Sticky Bomb) * Talent Name: Extra Spice ** Talent Description: '''Increases the damage bonus vs Armored to 100%. ** '''Effect: '''Sticky Bomb's damage vs Armored is increased to (+50 vs Armored). AT Grenade's damage is increased from 600 to 800. * '''Talent Name: Cool Heat ** Talent Description: '''Reduces the Cooldown from 16 to 10. ** '''Effect: '''Reduces the cool down of Sticky Bomb and AT Grenade from 16 seconds to 10 seconds. * '''Talent Name: Ready Smelter ** Talent Description: '''Reduces the Energy cost from 30 to 20. ** '''Effect: '''Reduces the Energy Cost of Sticky Bomb and AT Grenade from 30 to 20. '''Adrenaline * Ability Name: Adrenaline * Ability Button Description: '''Increases the Rifleman's Attack Speed by 40% for 6 seconds. * '''Ability Cost: 10 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 8 Seconds (on cast) * Ability Filters: Self * Effect: '''See Description. * '''Visuals: '''Uses the standard Stimpack animation. * '''Transient: '''Yes * '''Hotkey: E Talents (Adrenaline) * Talent Name: Boosters ** '''Talent Description: Increases the duration of Adrenaline by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases the duration of Adrenaline from 6 to 9. * 'Talent' Name:' Runner's High ** 'Talent Description: Adrenaline also increases the Rifleman's Movement Speed by 20%. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * 'Talent' Name: Pentazemin ** 'Talent' Description: Adrenaline also increases Weapon Damage by 20% while active. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. '''Weapon Proficiency Passive * Ability Name: Weapon Proficiency Passive * Ability Button Description: '''Increases Weapon Damage by 30%. * '''Effect: '''See Description. Note that this is an upgrade, meaning that damage increase buffs will work off of this value. * '''Visuals: '''LaserSight.m3 on the equipped weapon, team-colored to the player's chosen color. '''Talents (Weapon Proficiency) * '''Talent Name:' Rapid Fire ** '''Talent Description: '''Increases Attack Speed by 15%. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * 'Talent Name:' Weapon Expertise ** 'Talent Description: Increases Weapon Damage by an additional 10%. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. Is an upgrade, like the base effect. * 'Talent' Name: Quick Reload ** 'Talent' Description: Increases Reload Speed by 25%. ** 'Effect: '''See Description. Ultimates 'Rifleman's Creed * Ability Name: Rifleman's Creed * Ability Description: 'Increases Weapon Damage and Attack Speed by 50% for 10 seconds. Killing an enemy adds 1 second to the ability's duration, but cannot exceed 10 seconds. ''“My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will...” * '''Ability Button Description: '''Increase Weapon Damage and Attack Speed by 50% for 10 seconds. Killing an enemy adds 1 second to the ability's duration, but cannot exceed 10 seconds. * '''Ability Cost: 30 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 10 Seconds (begins when the ability ends) * Ability Filters: Self * Effect: '''See Button Description. Ability kills (aka Underslung Shotgun and Sticky Bomb) contribute to the timer. * '''Visuals: '''While Creed is active, WildMutationBuff.m3 attached to the Rifleman's torso/center. For each kill made while Creed is active, FrenzyMissileImpact.m3 on units killed (should attach to center or equivalent). * '''Transient: '''Yes * '''Hotkey: G Grenadier * Ability Name: Grenadier * 'Ability Description: '''Equip a Grenade Launcher Attachment that upgrades the Rifleman's Underslung Shotgun and Sticky Bomb abilities into HE Grenade and AT Grenade. ** HE Grenade deals additonal damage and has vastly increased range. ** AT Grenade converts the bonus vs Armored into base damage and deals damage instantly. ''“You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling.” * '''Effect: '''Replaces the Underslung Shotgun ability with the with HE Grenade ability. ** HE Grenade deals additional damage and has a radial area of effect instead of a cone. ** Replaces the Sticky Bomb ability with the AT Grenade ability. ** AT Grenade converts Sticky Bomb's damage vs Armored into base damage and deals all damage instantly. Category:NOTD 2 Category:NOTD 2 Character Classes Category:Tier 1 Classes Category:Fighter Classes